Sword Accel
by Dragonbron356
Summary: After the events of SAO, Kirito is transferred to Umesato High, where he meets Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki, as he gets himself dragged into the world of Brain Burst. After facing a couple battles he is being watched by the Kings of Pure Color. KuroxKirito I probably know your all gonna hate me for this with that theory the Kuroyukihime is the daughter of Kirito and Asuna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New School

A boy was walking through the halls of his new school, Umesato High. He seemed regular but he actually was quite famous. This boy has messy black hair, has pale skin, gray iris's and black pupils and a rather feminine look. The boy's name was Kirigaya Kazuto, age 16, and his better known name was Kirito.

Kirito was currently exploring the halls of his new school. He, at first, did not want to go since he would then not see his friends as often as he usually does. But when his aunt told him, that they use nerve devices,called Neuro Linker, to study, take notes, buy things, and even play VR games during break and lunch, he just couldn't resist. He said his goodbyes the day before, first Klein, then Egil, then Silica and Lisbeth, then Yuuki, then Strea, then Sinon, and finally the hardest one to say goodbye to in his opinion, Asuna. It was going to be very har on him to leave his friends but he must do what he must do.

_I hope this school is worth it, I went through a lot of emotional pain to get here, _Kirito thought as he roamed the halls. He then walked to his first classroom, and knocked on the door wth no hesitation.

"Come in," the teacher says. Kirito opens the door and was greeted by the class' eyes directed at him. As he walked to the front of the class, he could hear the girls squealing and giggling, and guys giving him death glares as he passed them.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher says with a firm voice. Kirito turns to the class and bows, and as he bows he says, "Konnichiwa, Watashinonamaearu~ Kirigaya Kazuto desu~, Hagimemashite (1),".

When he says this everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at him in awe.

"K-Kirigaya K-Kazuto? As in, 'Sword Art Online' K-Kirigaya K-Kazuto?" A random student stutters out. Kirito gives him a glare that makes the student flinch. Kirito continues to survey the class taking in every detail, and after he is done, he closes his eyes.

"Yes," He replies simply. and after one or two minutes of silence the teacher tells him to go find a seat. Kirito takes a seat by a girl with long black hair and a different uniform to the rest of the class. As he settles in his seat and turns on his Neuro Linker on, and takes notes on the subject the teacher is explaining on the virtual chalkboard.

**-oO0Oo-**

At the end of the period Kirito was swarmed by his most of his classmates and constantly pelted with questions about SAO. He started answering a few of them but after a while he got uncomfortable, so he got up and left the class room. He was walking through the halls and when he was in a fairly quiet place he says, "Full Dive!". But nothing happens, he checks his Neuro Linker and found nothing wrong with it, so he sighs with annoyance, until he was approached by the principle.

"Ah, Kazuto-kun, you noticed your not going into Full Dive?" the Principle asks. Kirito nods in confusion.

"Well, we reprogrammed, your Neuro Linker, specifically, so that to go into Full Dive you say your favorite phrase, well you know what it is, have a nice day, Kazuto-kun." the Principle says with a smile, as he walks away. Knowing what "favorite phrase meant" Kirito smirks as he checks the time on the virtual screen in front of him, 12:59. Kirito waits, and then as soon as it turns 1:00, he closes his eyes and says with a firm voice,

"Link Start!" as he gets emerged into the VR world of Full Dive.

**-oO0Oo-**

**1. Means: 'Hello, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, nice to meet you'**

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction on this website I would like to thank all of you who actually read this, please give me helpful critisism, and other things to help me write thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer at the first chapter, so here it is, I do not own Accel World or Sword Art Online.**

Chapter 2 New Friends

When Kirito opened his eyes he found himself in a very familiar attire. He was in his "Black Swordsman" attire, a black trenchcoat with white lines, black shirt, black pants and black shoes, and what surprised him the most, on his back were his 2 most prized weapons. The Elucidator, a rare magical sword that can only be obtained as a drop, and Dark Repulsor, a crystalline blade that is practically the rarest sword in SAO due to it's unknown stats and unknown information from brokers. He put both of his hands on the swords and pulled them out. They looked as marvelous as ever, the Elucidator with it's shiny black and Dark Repulsor with it's glowing blue. He took a few practice swings, and found that they were the same weight as they were then.

_Wow, it kind of feels nostalgic to be back in this suit with these swords in my hand, though I doubt I can hurt anyone with these, but it feels so good to just hold them, _Kirito thought. After that he put both swords back in their respective sheaths and started to walk forward to explore a little more. But as soon as he took one step he was being stared at by a lot of eyes, and the eyes of what looked like chibi like animals. After a minute, all of the animals started gossiping among themselves, after a while, he recognized some of the voices the animals gave off, so he guessed that these were their avatars for full dive.

"Interesting," Kirito says to himself. He walks the halls that are still filled with different avatars gossiping among themselves. He stops when he sees somebody who has a human avatar like himself. It was the same girl he sat next to in his homeroom class, except she had a gothic like dress and butterfly wings, and for some reason it reminded Kirito of a naturally black rose. The girl turns to him and gives a quite shocked expression at seeing somebody other than herself have a custom avatar. Kirito getting uncomfortable at the sight of a girl just staring at him like a new species of animal being studied so he left that area and went to the rest area. He began to play around with his Neuro Linker a bit until he found an icon that was not there before he went to Full Dive. The icon was all white, and it was a stick figure like man (think of the picture on bathroom doors that usually say which is which) and on each side of the man were white arrows.

"What is this?" Kirito says as he touches the icon. The icon becomes bigger in his eyes, and the arrows have black words that are blinking that say, 'select', while the man itself had black words saying: 'SAO Black Swords'. Kirito raised an eyebrow at this and to see what this was about, presses the right arrow. Suddenly his attire glows white and it starts changing shape, and the man in the icon slid to the left and the same man with different words appeared. These words were 'ALO 1'. Kirito looked down at himself to find that he was wearing his Alfheim Online clothing the one he wore while fighting the Nobuyuki Sugou (not ALO uniform from SAO Extra). Kirito then clicked right again to reveal his second ALO uniform (now it's ALO uniform from SAO extra). Since he was comfortable with this one he left it at that.

**-oO0Oo-**

He then turned off Full Dive and just walked to the cafeteria, where he found a boy with red hair going to punch a much smaller, fatter boy. When he saw this everything around him just stopped, from what was a normal high school bullying turned into a nightmare. He saw Kayaba Akihiko as Heathcliff trying to hit Kirito with his iconic shield during their duel. Kirito's pupils dilated, as he started running towards them. Kirito arrived just in time and caught the taller boys wrist before it impacted the smaller boy. The red head looked at Kirito, then asks harshly, "Who the hell are you?"

Kirito didn't answer as he pulled the taller boy down and punched him in the cheek. The taller boy's head jerked to the side before falling to the ground, as he moaned in pain. Kirito started to breath heavily as he looked towards the smaller boy, and noticed behind him was the girl in his class once again.

"U-um, thank you for doing that mister..." the smaller boy started as he tried to avoid eye contact with Kirito's gray eyes.

"Kirito" He says firmly. The smaller boys eyes widen as he looks up at him.

"Who is this guy? And why did he try to attack you?" Kirito says. He looks at the guy in the ground as he writhes in pain.

"o-oh, u-um, his name was Araya, he is the school bully and he just gets pissed off sometimes," he replies, as he looks at the now identified Araya's body as it rolls on the ground in pain.

"And who are you if I may ask?" Kirito asks with a small smile on his face.

"M-my name is Haruyuki Arita, Kirito" he stutters out. Kirito's smile disappears as he notices the how nervous Haruyuki was.

"Well it's nice to meet you Haruyuki-san" Kirito says as he offers his hand, which Haruyuki hesitantly takes. He then started to walk off but on his second step a new voice steps in...

"Thank you for defending my client..."

**Hey guys, um I realised I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter and I thoroughly apologize for that. I again would like to thank you for all of you who actually read this as it is my very first fanfiction. Please give my helpful critisism to help me with my writing this story. Thank you.**


End file.
